


A BJ BJ

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Consensual, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Wet & Messy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: John sucks Bro's dick real fuckin' good. ♥





	A BJ BJ

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> **BroJohn facefucking, I don't care how it happens (what scenario, if con or noncon) just that eventually Bro has his hands in John's hair while forcing him down on his dick.**
> 
> This was a lot of fun!! Thanks for a really great prompt. ^-^  
>  _[Find me on twitter♥](https://twitter.com/grayvyspeaks)_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48094965476/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48094965496/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48094965546/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48094965571/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
